This Is How To Use Your Lips
by deadtodd
Summary: Megan learns about kissing and what it means. Supey/Megan with hints of Ollie/Dinah. Pretty sure there's some fluff in here somewhere.


**Grimmy:**_ Wow, I can't believe I'm actually writing this, and ENJOYING it. I'm not exactly a M'gann lover but I think I'm falling in love with this pairing, lol. _

She'd thought it was an odd thing at first. To be honest she thought a lot of the things humans did were odd and while some of their customs were like those of her race, others were completely different. She still hadn't completely understood all of their wonky rituals but if the others felt anything like this... She sighed softly through her nose.

It was called kissing and evidently it was a way to show affection. And apparently where you kissed someone and who you kissed was a big deal. She'd found that out when she kissed the young boy wonder on the lips to say thank you. Things between them were incredibly awkward for a while after that. Somehow Wally had squeezed himself into that awkwardness too but she wasn't quite sure why he was so uncomfortable. She did know he'd argued quite a bit with Robin after that.

So she just watched until she understood this kissing thing better. There was kissing on the cheek. It was the most common type of kissing and it was rather hard to interpret when it was the right moment to do so. But parents seemed to do it a lot to their children so she guessed it was a display of affection for family. Then again she'd seen Dinah, she insisted the young Martian call her by her first name, and Oliver, she couldn't quite bring herself to call him by the name Ollie no matter how often Dinah asked her to, often kissed each other on the cheek when they thought no one was looking.

She'd learned quite a bit about kissing from watching them. He would sometimes take her, Dinah's of course, fingertips and kiss them while smiling at her and Dinah would just mutter something and blush. They'd rub their noses together after muttering softly, sweet nothings they were called, to each other. Those, she'd learned thanks to Kaldur, were Eskimo kisses. And then there was the kiss to the back of the hand. The veteran hero would yell something that was supposedly macho at the top of his lungs, take her hand while laughing, and kiss it and call her his queen, an obvious play on his last name.

But those weren't the kisses she wanted to know about. No, she wanted to know about the lip to lip kisses. She'd seen them in the movies that she sometimes watched with her new friends but only once in person, once again thanks to the mentor couple. But it was a lot different than before. When they'd performed this kiss they weren't laughing or smiling.

Instead they were pressed closely to each other, Dinah being stuck between Oliver and the wall, and their hands... They were everywhere. Under each other's clothes. Over each other's clothes. Squeezing, grabbing, caressing. And Dinah made the oddest noise, almost as if she was in pain before he kissed her parted lips. It looked so rough and barbaric and she was pretty sure neither of them had closed their mouths. She was absolutely certain because when their lips parted there was the tiniest string of saliva.

They didn't seem to care and soon his lips were attacking her neck. And M'gann had a feeling she really shouldn't have been watching this. It made her feel so uncomfortable in ways she'd never even dreamed of. Almost as if she'd swallowed something that was warming her body from the inside out. And then there was that feeling of pressure... There.

But she couldn't stop. Not only was her curious nature getting the better of her but she found that she _wanted _to watch. This type of kissing was different indeed. This was what she wanted to know about. Dinah muttered a swear word and her hand disappeared under Oliver's pants line. M'gann's eyes widened and she turned and ran.

She'd barely made it around the corner and down the hall before she bumped into Conner. And just like that her brain turned to mush and she found that it was a lot harder to swallow than it should have been. He reached out and grabbed her by her shoulder, steadying her before she could fall, and her skin felt like it was on fire.

She flinched and he pulled back, a confused expression on his face. She hope he wasn't offended but she was feeling entirely too... odd. "Are you okay? You looked... flushed." M'gann trembled a little, her knees felt weak. His voice had never sounded so... different. If anything it made that heat in her stomach pulse dangerously. Perhaps she was sick.

"I-I..." She ahemed and licked her lips. They were suddenly dry and that didn't help much. Oh man, why did she suddenly wish that was her and Conner back there. She felt slightly dizzy.

His eyebrows furrowed and his lips were tugged down in a frown as he pulled her closer, allowing her to lean against him. It didn't help quite like he thought it would and M'gann found herself staring up at him. At his lips. They'd parted and he'd said something but she didn't really hear him. Then they twitched slightly and curved into the softest of smiles. She stood on her toes and she kissed him.

And instead of pulling away like she knew she should have she pressed her lips slightly harder against his.

That helped but at the same time it made things worse. He flinched slightly against her and after a few seconds, she counted four, he puckered his lips slightly. And M'gann swore she was going to melt into a puddle. He'd reached up and she could feel the pads of his fingertips pressing slightly against her cheeks. This was...

She sighed softly as she pulled away slightly. She could still feel his calm breathing tickle her skin. And slowly his eyelids fluttered open and he focused those royal blue eyes on her. They seemed darker somehow, not that she noticed. Her heart was thumping too painfully behind her ribcage, and he hadn't removed his hands...

She cringed as she finally forced herself to swallow. This was awkward, and she was afraid to move, lest he be angry. But he didn't look angry, just a little confused, and his eyebrows twitched up every now and then so she assumed he was a little surprised. She started to say something but didn't get past the slight parting of her lips because the second time that day she was kissing a super boy.

**Grimmy:**_ X) I may have been implying a little KFxRobin up there but it could have just as easily been interpreted as onesided KFxM'gann. Anyways, like I said before, I definitely had fun writing this ONESHOT. All caps because some people don't know what a oneshot is. *GLARE* I'm seriously tempted to just write a side story for Ollie and Dinah now but I probably won't. _

_Shameless advertising. Check out the Young Justice Challenge Forum, yadayadayada. Vote for your favorite pairing in the poll on my page, blahblahblah. Go out and buy me some McDonalds because I'm starving... Seriously. Chicken selects please. And while you're at it you should review this. ;) See how I just slipped that in there. I'm so smooth. _

_Also, I AM A GIRL! A FEMALE! *GLAAAARE*_


End file.
